


"Susana, ¿te cuento un secreto?"

by bumblebi



Category: La Llamada, La Llamada (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, es que me encanta el fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi/pseuds/bumblebi
Summary: Susana descubre algo sobre Milagros que hace que todas sus dudas comiencen a disolverse.





	"Susana, ¿te cuento un secreto?"

El sonido del agua del fregadero acompañado del ruido de los platos hace sonreír a Milagros desde el salón. Sabía que decirle a Susana que no se preocupara por la cocina mientras preparaba una película para ver juntas no iba a servir de nada. Siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Se acerca a la cocina y rodea la cintura de Susana desde atrás, depositando un ligero beso en su mejilla.

\- Te he dicho que no te preocuparas por esto – dice antes de besar su mejilla de nuevo.

\- No vas a hacer todo tú. – Susana está terminando de fregar el último vaso. Se deja caer hacia atrás para sentir todo lo posible el cuerpo de Milagros contra ella-. Deberíamos hacer como un trato: tú cocinas y yo friego. Y cuando yo cocine tú friegas.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por estas cosas, Susana. Es mi casa.

El grifo se cierra y Susana se gira, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Milagros. La mira desde abajo, con la ceja levantada y dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no lo hagas tú todo. Yo también puedo limpiar y cocinar. Que no soy una niña, Milagros.

\- Lo sé. – Se inclina para besar sus labios-. Eres toda una mujer madura y responsable.

\- Y tú una madurita interesante. Que seguro que tus alumnos en clase lo flipan con la profe buenorra que tienen.

\- ¡Susana Rome…! – No puede terminar la frase, los labios de Susana se lo impiden.

Susana sonríe mientras se besan. Le encanta incomodar de esa forma a Milagros. La expresión de su cara cuando se empieza a poner roja por la vergüenza la vuelve loca y hace que no quiera dejar de besarla. Sus dedos comienzan a enredarse en los mechones de Milagros cuando siente el tacto de su lengua contra la suya.

Las manos de Milagros atraen más hacia sí a Susana. Las desliza despacio hacia su trasero, provocando una reacción en Susana que hace que quiera profundizar aún más el beso. Hasta no hacía mucho, Milagros seguía sin atreverse a tocarla más abajo de la cadera, pero las ganas de tocarla sólo habían seguido creciendo hasta que al final había sucumbido a ellas. Bueno, a una parte de ellas, pues parecía que no iban a saciarse con esto, sino que querían seguir creciendo. Y estos últimos días lo había notado con más intensidad. Y sabía que Susana se sentía igual. Lo notaba con las reacciones de su cuerpo, en la forma que tenía de tocarla buscando la provocación con cada caricia, en lo intensos que se estaban volviendo los besos últimamente… Es consciente de que Susana tiene unas necesidades… Y ella también, vaya. El problema está en que para Susana es más normal sentirlas que para ella, porque siempre las ha tenido reprimidas. Porque es la primera vez que de verdad quiere ser tocada de esa forma por una persona y la primera vez que esa persona está besándola y tocándola prácticamente todos los días. Que una no es de piedra, y eso lo estaba aprendiendo a las malas gracias a…

El hilo de pensamiento que Milagros estaba siguiendo se vio interrumpido cuando Susana cogió impulso y saltó, tratando de enroscar las piernas a sus caderas. Milagros ahogó un grito mientras caía de espaldas al suelo de la cocina. La risa de Susana inundó el piso.

\- ¡Susana Romero! – gritó escandalizada Milagros- ¡Que te tengo dicho que yo no puedo cogerte en brazos! – Menos mal que ya había aprendido a caer sin hacerse daño, porque con lo despistada que estaba podría haberse hecho mucho daño.

\- Sólo intento ayudarte a desarrollar esos músculos. – Apoya las manos a ambos lados de su novia, pero no se levanta, quiere dejar de aplastarla. Susana está disfrutando de esta postura.

\- ¿Qué músculos, Susana, si he salido de un convento recientemente?

\- ¿Y qué te parece si empezamos a levantarnos los hábitos de verdad?

Susana deja caer la pregunta sin cortarse, como quien da los buenos días. Nota cómo, debajo de ella, Milagros comienza a enrojecer y a ponerse tensa. Se muerde el labio y suspira, arrepintiéndose de pronto de haberlo preguntado.

\- Ay, Susana – dice con una risa nerviosa -, qué cositas tienes, ¿eh? – Intenta quitar tensión pellizcándole la cadera en busca de cosquillas, pero no funciona.  
\- Milagros, ¿pasa algo? Te ha cambiado totalmente la cara.

\- Ay – chasca la lengua-, es la falta de aire. Que te me empeñas en hacerme esos placajes y luego no te me quitas de encima y claro – imita un sonido de absorber aire y hace un gesto con sus puños, cerrándolos en frente de Susana -, los pulmoncitos hacen “uyuyuy, que cerramos” y mi cabeza hace…

\- Mila… - Susana ya sabe que esto va a acabar desvariando en una verborrea de incomodidad e intenta frenarla-. Milagros. – sigue balbuceando-. Milagros. ¡Milagros! – Agarra su cara entre las manos-. ¿Ocurre algo con nosotras? No sé, llevamos ya unos meses y te ha costado tanto meterme mano que se me había olvidado lo que se sentía.

\- Susana, no me hables de esas cosas que no soy celosa pero…

\- Milagros, ¿te gusto o no?

La antigua monja deja de hablar de pronto. Observa mejor la expresión de la joven que tiene encima y siente que el corazón se le cae a los pies. Sabía que esta conversación tendrían que tenerla, pero no imaginaba que posponerla tanto iba a crear inseguridad a su novia. Levanta su mano y la lleva a la mejilla de Susana, acariciando su cara con el pulgar.

\- ¿Crees que no me gustas?

\- No… Bueno, no sé.- Susana suspira y deja caer su cabeza en el pecho de Milagros. Los brazos de esta se enroscan alrededor de ella y le acarician la espalda y el pelo-. No sé si es que no te gusto o…- la voz de Susana se escucha acolchada. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Milagros- o que me ves como a una cría y por eso no…

\- Susana, eso no, ¿eh? No.- Milagros intenta incorporarse y la otra joven le facilita su deseo quitándose de encima. Se sienta en el suelo y coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Susana-. Susana, cariño, no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Me gustas mucho, me muero de ganas por…- Vuelve a ponerse roja cuando lo ojos marrones de su novia se clavan en ella-. Pooor… por… bueno… por… ay, ya sabes…

Algo en la mente de Susana hace click en ese momento. Agarra las muñecas de Milagros y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

\- Milagros… ¿alguna vez lo has…?

No le deja terminar la frase, ya está negando con la cabeza lentamente. Se encoje de hombros mirándola a los ojos, están empezando a asomar lágrimas. Coge aire y baja la mirada hacia sus manos. Susana tiene unas manos muy suaves y las acaricia con ternura.

\- Me metí a novicia muy joven – dice con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta-. Me he perdido muchas cosas y ahora no sé cómo… cómo…- Vuelve a coger aire y lo suelta lentamente. Alza la mirada haca Susana, que espera pacientemente a que hable-. No sé cómo enfrentarme a todo esto.

Susana tira un poco de ella y la atrae hacia sí. La cabeza de Milagos se recuesta en su pecho mientras se deja abrazar por su novia. Siente un beso en lo alto de la cabeza y cómo Susana apoya ahí su barbilla.

\- ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? – pregunta Susana tras unos segundos-. No digo ahora mismo, pero, ¿has tenido ganas de ir a más en algún momento?

\- Hombre, Susana, soy virgen pero no de piedra…

Las dos se ríen y Susana le besa la mejilla. Milagros se incorpora de nuevo para mirar a su novia.

\- A ver, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – Susana hace un gesto con las manos como si acabara de tener una idea brillante-. Nos vamos a levantar del suelo, porque se me está helando el culo aquí. Vamos a acurrucarnos en el sofá a ver una peli y vamos a seguir haciendo vida como siempre. Nos liamos, nos abrazamos, nos tocamos un poco… Y cuando veas que quieres ir a más, sólo tienes que decírmelo. No tiene que ser hoy, ni mañana… joder, ni este año si ves que no estás cómoda-. Susana hace una pausa un momento-. ¿Cómo era el santo ese de la paciencia?

\- Job.

\- Madre mía, va a tener que bajar y subirme a mí a ocupar su puesto como tardemos más de un año en meternos en la cama.

\- ¡Oye! – Milagros se ríe y le hace cosquillas en el abdomen por la falta de respeto al santo que acaba de cometer.

\- Pero de verdad, cuando tú te veas lista, Milagros. Y si un día quieres intentarlo pero al ponernos a ello ves que no, pues paramos y a otra cosa.

\- Lo hacemos y ya vemos.

\- Sí.- Sonríe- Bueno, en este caso lo de “Lo hacemos” pues como que no.- Suelta una carcajada y Milagros vuelve a arremeter contra ella-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Me lo has dejado a huevo.

Milagros suspira aliviada. Siente que se ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Ella también siente desde hace rato que se le está helando el trasero, así que decide levantarse y ayudar a Susana a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – No sabe por qué, pero Milagros está susurrando mientras acaricia la cara de Susana.

\- ¿Qué? – susurra a su vez Susana, divertida.

\- Eres el mejor regalito que me ha dado Dios en todos los años que he estado a su servicio.

Susana no puede evitar sonreír y el rubor comienza a hacerse con sus mejillas. Se pone de puntillas y besa a Milagros con suavidad, poniendo mucha ternura en ese beso.

\- Voy a poner la peli, ve sacando una mantita que hace frío.- Le dice antes de salir corriendo al salón.

\- Por favor, no pongas otra vez la peli esa de la vampira que no para de tener sexo. No puedo más.

\- Vamos a ver, Milagros, tengo derecho a explorar mi sexualidad recientemente descubierta viendo a Meghan Fox liándose con Amanda Seyfried.

\- ¿Pero es que no puedes explorarla con películas más bonitas? – Milagros busca la manta resignada. Sabe que la respuesta va a ser no.

\- ¿Quieres ver una comedia romántica?

La pregunta le pilla por sorpresa y se asoma a la puerta asintiendo como loca. Susana se ríe, parece un perrito pidiendo un juguete.

\- Hay una en Netflix de una florista que se enamora de una a la que le pone las flores de la boda.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay vampiros?- Milagros se sienta al lado de Susana en el sofá y las tapa a las dos con la manta.

\- No. Sólo bolleras siendo cuquis-. Se recuesta contra Milagros y deja que le pase el brazo por los hombros-. Como nosotras.

“Como tú”, quiere decir Milagros, pero prefiere no dar pie a una discusión de quién es más cuqui. Siente los brazos de Susana rodear su cintura mientras termina de acoplarse sobre su hombro y termina de relajarse, dejando que el calor de su novia eche el frío que tenía hasta hace un momento. Realmente es el mejor regalito que le ha podido dar Dios por los años que le ha dedicado.


End file.
